A particular type of stud which is commonly used in stud welding devices is T shaped, having a shank and a head of greater diameter than the shank. Such studs, which are referred to as "T studs" are often used in large quantities e.g. in the manufacture of automobiles, and with the shank welded to a work piece provide a convenient basis for further attachments to be secured to the workpiece.
To achieve a high rate of operation T studs are normally fed automatically by a feeding device to the stud welding device--frequently indeed the stud welding device is used in an automatic production line without the individual supervision of an operator. Should a stud be misfed into the stud welding device and jam, the whole operation of the production line may have to be stopped while the jam is cleared and the device returned to proper operations.
It is one of the objects of the present invention to provide a stud welding device for use in welding T studs in which the possibility of the T stud becoming jammed in the device is much reduced.